Buried Pleasure
'Buried Pleasure '''is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Russell *The Mole Featuring *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty Appearances * Plot It's Spring Cleaning Day and Russell cleans up his ship-house. After swabbing the poop deck, he goes to clean out his closet. But when he opens the door, he gets covered in a pile of items. He climbs out of the pile and sees rolled up paper to him. He opens it and discovers it is a map to buried treasure, and he makes a gleeful "yarr!". Russell walks outside with the map and decides to look for the treasure underground. As he starts digging in his front yard, Lifty and Shifty pass by and see the map. They sneak toward it and read it. As Russell is distracted, they draw a fake map for him and run away with the real one. Meanwhile, The Mole walks with a metal detector, finding expensive items in the ground, digging them out, and putting them in a sack. He steps into a pawn shop and leaves the metal detector outside. In the shop, he shows Hippy the full sack of items he has found, then being given large wads of cash. Nearby outside, Sniffles uses a weed hacker to clean the ground. He sees the metal detector and gets amused. After looking around, he quickly grabs the metal detector and walks away. The Mole unknowingly grabs Sniffles' weed hacker (which was switched with the metal detector) and continues his search. Petunia is seen planting some flowers in her garden. As she bends to get her trowel, The Mole shreds the other flowers. Petunia bends to get more flowers, when The Mole walks up behind her. Thinking he found another item, The Mole grabs Petunia's tail and puts it into the sack. Petunia screams over her loss and runs to the hospital. Lifty and Shifty see the trail of blood, which looks like the trail shown on the map, and follow it. Cub plays in a sandbox, when The Mole runs him over with the weed hacker and collects his organs. Nearby, Gutsy rides his skateboard off a ramp and over some cactuses. The Mole walks through the bunch of cacti, shredding them and causing their needles to impale Gutsy. The Mole puts Gutsy's body parts in the sack as well. The Mole then walks into a hole and falls onto a giant wheel, spinning it as he walks, releasing lots of water down some pipes. Russell is seen below the pipes looking for the treasure. He comes across a gap and decides to jump onto a large "log" in the water to the other side, which unfortunately turned out to be an alligator, which wakes up and chases Russell through the sewers. At the hospital, Lumpy patches up Petunia's wound by putting bandages over it. As she walks away depressed, Lumpy pulls out a sauce-oozing sandwich to eat. However he trips and, much to his dismay, causes the sandwich to fall out the window. It lands on the ground, and the sauce makes an X mark. Lifty and Shifty see the mark and start digging. The raccoon brothers reach the sewers, and immediately bump into Russell, who leads the alligator straight to them. Meanwhile, The Mole has spun the wheel so much, that large amounts of water cause the pipes to explode, sending him into the air. This makes consequences for Crafty's showers, Trippy's sink, and Britton's washing machine, causing the whole town to get flooded. The water also sends Shifty through a pipe which gets smaller through an exit, causing him to come out as a thin tube of meat. Lifty is sent into an outhouse toilet, surprising Pierce, who punches Lifty's head into the toilet, only to be bitten and killed by the alligator. Russell is sent into a tunnel and sees a treasure chest half-exposed from the ground. He cheers and begins pulling it out, then opening it and seeing the gold and jewels inside. The Mole walks back to Hippy's pawn shop to show off his findings. Hippy, expecting more items, was shocked upon seeing the body parts The Mole had shredded. Meanwhile, Russell walks out of the sewers with the treasure chest. He comes into a dark tunnel and loses his sight. He lights a match, unfortunately seeing a gas sign next to him. An explosion sends the treasure chest flying through the air. A nearby Sniffles hears beeping from the metal detector, and is crushed by the chest within seconds. Moral "''Those who would be rich should share!" Deaths #Cub gets shredded by the weed hacker. #Gutsy is impaled by the cactus needles. #Crafty, Trippy, Britton, and numerous Generic Tree Friends are either killed by the shooting water impact or the flooding. #Shifty is squeezed through the pipe. #Lifty and Pierce are eaten by the alligator. #Russell dies in the explosion. #Sniffles is crushed by the treasure chest. Injuries #Petunia's tail is hacked off by the weed hacker. Trivia *This is the second episode where Russell finds a treasure map, the first is in Sea What I Found. Once again, Lifty and Shifty try to steal it from him. *This is the first episode to star Russell and The Mole since A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Sniffles death is very similar to the one he suffered in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Category:season 9 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes